typemoonfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Elias Aguero/Песочница
— седьмой Мастер в Фальшивой Войне Святого Грааля в Fate/strange fake. Показано, что Аяка является , жителем Фуюки, который исчез в прошлом после семейного самоубийства. Она — главный герой призрачной истории, рассказанной Мицузури Аякой. Описание Общее Аяка была студенткой, которая переехала в кварта Синто Фуюки в начале весны вскоре после становления двадцатилетней. Она арендовала комнату два на одиннадцатом этаже Апартаментов Семина. Осенью произошло семейное самоубийство, и она пропала без вести месяц спустя. Хотя полицию просили начать расследование, оно ничего не дало, а Макидера Каэде утверждает, что Господин А отправился в путешествие для самопознания, и что она возвратится тогда, когда она станет более сильной. История позже была рассказана Мицузури Аякой как история о призраке с неизвестным количеством прикрас. «Красная Шапочка из Апартаментов Семина» является обычной историей о призраках, известной учащимся Академии Хомурахара, которую запретила рассказывать Фуджимура Тайга.Fate/strange fake — Новелла 2: «Красная Шапочка из Апартаментов Семина», стр.020 Внешность Её точный возраст неизвестен, но она выглядит примерно на двадцать лет. Она носит очки с тонкой оправой, и она покрасила свои волосы в светлый цвет. Характер Аяка боится использовать лифт, поскольку она страдает от иллюзии Красной Шапочки. Господин А — интроверт по натуре, поэтому она has little issue living alone. Ей удобно без других, и она не заботится ни о наличии нескольких друзей, ни о том, что вокруг неё живут только незнакомцы. Она предпочитает одиночество, и не хочет, чтобы оно нарушалось друзьями или семьёй. Она не любит обычный образ жизни, так что она предпочитает чтобы большая жилая площадь действовала как «крепость» против внешнего мира. Вместо того, чтобы любить быть в одиночестве, у неё вместо этого существует страх перед другими людьми, подходящими к ней и вторгающиеся в её личное пространство. Место, в котором она живёт, должно быть обширным, прочным и твёрдым, почти «непроницаемым», чтобы достичь его, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно, живя там. The place she lives needs to be large, solid, and hard, almost "impenetrable", to reach for her to feel comfortable living there. The hallway of the apartment is particularly ideal for her, acting as a "boundary" to the outside. She does not care about the outside world so long as it does not interfere with his lifestyle, so even remembering the name of a person she often meets is of no interest to her. Роль Fate/strange fake A and Servant.jpg|Аяка и Слуга Кишуа Зелретч Швайнорг решает наблюдать за инцидентом в Сноуфилде и он выбирает Аяку в качестве постороннего для участия в Войне Святого Грааля. Аяка была родом из Фуюки, и она отправляется в Соединенные Штаты. Она была одарена пятью Командными Заклинаниями, и в то же время проклята таинственной женщиной. Таинственная женщина говорит Аяке отправиться в определённый оперный театр. Аяка оказалась схвачена Кашурой, магом, работающим на правительство США. Он считал, что Аяка является шпионкой, и он планировал призвать короля Артура с его катализатором и заставить его убить Аяку. Однако, когда он собирался совершить призыв, он был убит Ассасин, использовавшей Забанию на нём. Ассасин спрашивает Аяку, ищет ли она Святой Грааль. Прежде чем Аяка ответила, она увидела оперную сцену, окутанную светом, и множественные фигуры на ней. Однако, все, кроме одной из них, исчезают со светом. Сэйбер, который появляется из света, мгновенно признаёт, что Ассасин является одной из стариков горы. Они начинают сражаться, и в конечном счёте Сэйбер использует Экскалибур, который уничтожает часть оперного театра. Аяка слышит только часть имени Экскалибура, и после того, как Сэйбер использовал Эскалибур, он спрашивает, она ли его Мастер. Аяка, которая была запутана ситуацией, отвергла его. Аяка упорно отказывается участвовать в Войне Святого Грааля, поэтому она не образовала надлежащий официальный договор с Сэйбером. Сэйбер исчезает после её ответа. Когда прибыла полиция, они обнаружили тело покойного Кашуры и разрушенный оперный театр. Когда полиция собирается спасти её, Сэйбер появляется снова и признается, что он был замешан в инциденте в оперном театре. И Сэйбер и Аяка были доставлены в штаб-квартиру полиции. Ассасин нацеливается на Сэйбера, она проникает в штаб-квартиру полиции, но сталкивается с силой Клана Калатин Орландо Рива. Аяка и Сэйбер используют эту суматоху и сбегают. Прочие появления Fate/hollow ataraxia начинается с рассказа Мицузури Аякой истории о призраке, основанной вокруг Господина А, с неизвестным количеством прикрас. Господин А — псевдоним, данный в истории с целью скрыть настоящее имя героя. Впервые переехав, впервые живя один, и впервые оказавшись в незнакомой местности, даже он как интроверт по своей природе чувствовал себя потерянным и ему нужно было некоторое время, чтобы приспособиться к жизни в Фуюки. He was satisfied by the state of his life, except for the strange nature of the hallway leading to the door of his apartment and the family next door to him. Although he chose the apartment due to the hallway providing a great distance between the door and living room to act as an «obstacle» to the outside world, he felt uncomfortable with it for many months before realizing the simple fact that it had no lights. Feeling foolish because of it, it could be said that was when he had made a «wrong turn» due to not noticing it. His second issue, a family of three, moved into the next door apartment during fall, and he only greeted them once while moving. Only knowing their surname and the name of their daughter, he would occasionally meet them in the entryway of the building and sometimes the daughter by herself in the elevator. She would always ask him to push the elevator button for her. Although such a young girl being by herself was strange, especially finding her at the entrance both the eleventh floor and first floor, he always did as she asked whenever he came upon her as he left or returned. Although he learned her name from their various meetings, he did not remember it due to his nature as an introvert, instead nicknaming her Little Red Riding Hood. One particular day after they moved into the apartment, he heard an especially loud commotion from their apartment, including a panicked banging on his own door. While he was initially going to answer, he simply turned up the television to drown out the sound and ignored it. Believing that others need to solve their own problems, he felt it would be troublesome to get involved. After awakening the next day, he learned that there had been a family suicide in the apartment due to the police questioning him. Lying about having not heard anything, he asked about the daughter’s state. The officer explained that she fled the scene, knocked at his door desperately, and then went towards the elevator where all traces of her disappeared thumb|Девочка в коридоре He began hearing knocking on his door every night at two A.M. after several days had passed, initially believing it to be a minor sound coming from his window. As he determined it to be coming from the door, he tried the intercom to find out who was knocking, but that only caused the noise to become louder. As he tried to see through his peephole, he could only discern something red just below it. As the knocking became even more noticeable as the days passed, he eventually decided to answer it, finding nothing initially. Feeling that it was just the guilt building up in him, he closed the door only to find the blood-stained girl at the end of his hallway. Believing that it would be the last sight he saw before death, she began to ask him to push the button, where the story ends after Kaede Makidera's scream interrupts it. При обсуждении подлинности этой истории, Тосака Рин подтверждает, что Каэде было так страшно потому, что она лично знала об этом событии. Это известный факт, что было семейное самоубийство и что он потом исчез. Kaede claims that it is a distasteful rendition and that Mr. A’s brother claimed it to simply be a «journey of self-discovery.» Ayako mentions that she likely hadn’t needed dramatize the story because retelling the rumors themselves would have been scary enough. Способности Аяке были предоставлены пять Командных Заклинаний таинственной женщиной, Командные Заклинания расположены на её правой руке, правом плече, спине, левом плече и левой руке. Разработка Создание и концепция В PS Vita-версии Fate/hollow ataraxia, Господин А был озвучен мужским голосовым актёром. Однако, это было вызвано тем, что той, кто рассказывал историю, была Аяко, и она представляла, что таинственный Господин А может быть мужчиной, так как никто не знал истинной личности Господина А, и был он мужчиной или же женщиной в этом случае. Аяка заняла роль оригинального персонажа Игрока из первоначальной версии новеллы. Хотя эта Аяка основана на Fate/Prototype, её существование ближе к её аналогу в Fate/school life.Fate/strange fake — Новелла 1: Послесловие Ссылки en:Ayaka Sajyou (Fate/strange fake) |jspirit= |alignment= Законопослушное Доброе | master= Джестер Картур | phantasm=B+ | strength=C | endurance=B | agility=A | mana=C | luck=D |skill1=Фанатизм |skill1value=A | cskill1=Скрытие Присутствия | cskill1value=A- | np1= Забания: Призрачная Родословная | np1target= Противопехотный, Анти-Армия | np1rank= E~A }} | height = 163 см | weight = 53 кг | gender = Женский }} — Слуга класса Ассасин, призванная Джестером Картуром в Фальшивой Войне Святого Грааля в Fate/strange fake. Описание Личность Ассасин, также называемая и , бывший кандидат на пост , псевдонима, разделяемого лидерами Лиги Убийц, . Она была известна как особо верующая девушка в определённой стране, существование которой упоминается как «просто история». Она прошла интенсивную тренировку, чтобы заработать себе имя, и была набожна до такой степени, что в попытках доказать свою веру она с презрением была названа «фанатиком» теми, кто поклонялись одному с ней Богу. Хотя всю их группу можно было описать как общество фанатиков, её убеждения настолько выходили за норму, что она заработала себе этот титул. Она не ненавидела тех, кто унизил её, потому что верила в то, что причина, по-которой она презиралась, заключалась в её собственной незрелости и нетвёрдости веры. She wished to become the sect’s leader, which required that she acquire power that could be called Divine Miracles. These Miracles had some unique specifications in that they must all quickly and reliably snuff out the lives of heretics and infidels. The leaders in the past obtained their titles by achieving numerous miracles worthy of bearing the name of the Fallen Angel in the form of Zabaniya, so she continued her mad pursuit of self-improvement incessantly, seeking the miracles that were achieved by her predecessors. She recreated them one by one, but the World seemed to only shout “Still not enough” at her without pause. The other members were shocked by her achievements to the point where they could not believe what had happened. While she had achieved the miracles of all eighteen leaders in the past, no one in the sect acknowledged her right to inherit the leadership. It was her proof, soaked in blood and sweat, and she knew better than everyone what it really took to reach that point. The faithfuls began to shun her, telling her that “What you achieved is no different from making copies of old tomes. You have not achieved your own Miracle, because there is still immaturity within you.” While she did lack the ability to innovate, their denial was only half of the reason. They feared her, she who learned all of those techniques in the span of a few years. Their final reasoning was that “You are still too young. We cannot have someone like you bearing the title of our leader.”, and although it was filled with nothing but excuses, she obeyed without question. She simply questioned her own faith, and believed herself to be juvenile in having defiled the secret techniques of their past leaders. She did not blame anyone, but still continued the quest for her own secret technique. “The Hundred-Faced One”, a man capable of resolving every single situation masterfully, eventually became the ninteenth leader, and upon recognizing his ability, Zabaniya: Delusional Illusion, was one she did not have, she was ashamed of her own immaturity rather than filled with envy. She did not fulfill anything in the end, nor did she receive any acknowledgement. She merely lived as a zealot, and she was not even allowed to be martyred for her faith. She spent her life meaninglessly until the end, but still bore the World no hatred. Still ashamed of her immaturity, she again dove into the whirlpool of faith because she has no emotions to allow her to bear a grudge. The only things she despised were the false idols of infidels, making her a zealot that no normal man could redeem. That is her whole story which merely disappeared into the abyss of history as that of another zealot, and while it should have ended there, it was reborn the instant when the zealot become the False Grail’s chosen. Внешность Ассасин, никогда заработав титул Хасана ибн Саббаха, отличается от других девятнадцати кандидатов. Обычно, у каждого их них есть белая маска-череп, которая скрывает их выгнутое лицо, но её собственные особенности полностью нетронуты. Она действительно носит их обычную чёрную одежду, но её лицо затенено и без маски, благодаря чему видно бледный цвет кожи лица и золотые глаза. Характер Assassin works entirely around the idea of faith, focusing on nothing else. She always sought to prove herself, to prove that she was faithful, and to prove that she was a true believer of God. She realized long ago that the goal she sought was childish, but still continues to follow it without faltering. She swallowed the pain in learning her techniques without regret, and she blames anything that impedes her path on her own shortcomings, whether it is actually her fault or not. Her only wish upon the Grail is to simply destroy it as a proof of heresy. While her summoning may be a prank played by Fate, the knowledge granted by the Holy Grail allowed her to instantly learn of her own change in Fate. While she seems to find purpose in eliminating the "heretical" magi that serve Jester, she seems to grant them a chance to escape and has a hint of sadness and sympathy before slaying them. Part of the knowledge obtained from the Grail allowed her to learn that numerous past leaders have also sought the Holy Grail. While it saddens her that they tried to obtain it, she neither hates them or looks upon them with scorn. She still believes that they were more faithful than herself, and even now believes she should pay them respect. Her true hatred goes towards the very existence of the "Holy Grail Wars" for leading the previous leaders astray. She wishes to destroy it personally, even if she may disappear in mere days, hours, or seconds. She feels that even if her body is only a temporary illusion, so she has no doubt for her course of action. She believes in her own existence, and she believes she owes the faithfuls to do what she is about to do: wage war against the entire Holy Grail War. Роль Fate/strange fake Ассасин призвана Джестером Картуром и десятью его учениками в подвале особняка возле Озёрного Региона в Восточном Сноуфилде. В своей попытке получить Слугу класса Ассасин, он призывает безымянную Ассасин, хотя он думал, что это будет один из девятнадцати настоящих лидеров ассасинов. Смущённый её внешностью, он с любопытством наблюдает за ней, ожидая от неё вопроса, чтобы завершить их контракт. После того, как она спросила, является ли Джестер её Мастером, она мгновенно убивает его, уничтожив сердце, даже не дав ему закончить подтверждение. Ученики возмущены смертью своего учителя, и спрашивают, почему она убила его, если она Слуга. Ассасин лишь ответила тихим голосом, что «Наш Бог… не имеет никакого Святого Грааля…», в то время как один человек попытался напасть на неё с мечом. Она быстро убивает его, прежде чем у него появится шанс ударить. Хотя кажется, что она ждёт того, что остальные девять учеников сбегут, они, вместо этого, пытаются атаковать её магией. Мгновение спустя они оказываются мёртвыми, и после этого она молча поднимается по лестнице. Дематериализуя своё тело, она бросается во тьму ночи в своём невидимом состоянии. Кажется, что у неё нет цели, но она желает уничтожить Святой Грааль, как символ ереси в её вере. В обычном случае, у неё было бы ограниченное время после убийства своего Мастера, но Джестер всё ещё жив благодаря своей природе Мёртвого Апостола. Узнав о её характере через путь магической энергии, установленный между ними, он оставляет все свои предыдущие цели, так как после этого он хочет заставить её подчиниться и насладиться выражением её лица, когда он будет сокрушать её веру и истощать её силы. Ассасин пробирается в оперный театр, только для того, чтобы найти Кашуру, собирающегося призвать Слугу. Она использовала свою Забанию, чтобы убить Кашуру. Хотя Ассасин случайно спасает Саджо Аяку, Ассасин спрашивает, ищет ли Аяка Святой Грааль. Перед тем, как Аяка ответила, был призван Сэйбер. Ассасин атакует Сэйбера, но убегает, как только тот использует Экскалибур. Image:ZabSF.png|Ассасин против Клана Калатин. Поскольку Аяка и Сэйбер были доставлены в штаб-квартиру полиции, Ассасин врывается туда и пытается снова атаковать Сэйбера. Однако она не знает о том, что полиция также принимает активное участие в Войне и работает под началом Орландо Рива. Ассасин сражается против силы Клана Калатина Орландо. Она использует несколько Забаний против них, пока Джестер показывает себя и Ассасин, наконец, понимает, что он всё ещё жив. Джестер использует Командное Заклинание, чтобы телепортировать её далеко отсюда. Ассасин был вынуждена отправиться в леса. Другие появления thumb|300px|right|Type-Moon April Fools' Day 2015 В April Fools' Day от Type-Moon в 2015 году, Ассасин входит в женскую группу под названием и является частью агентства поиска талантов Imperial Roma, её класс — . Спопсобности thumb|300px|Ассасин использует [[Забания: Ложное Сердцебиение|Забанию: Ложное Сердцебиение на Джестере.]] Хотя она не смогла разработать собственную оригинальную технику, ей удалось изучить все восемнадцать предыдущих техник Забании, которые существовали на то время под видом её Забании: Призрачной Родословной. Единственное исключение - Забания: Обманчивая Иллюзия, техника, созданная тем, который унаследовал титул вместо неё. Она заплатила большую цену в крови, чтобы изучить все восемнадцать древних техник, и боль от расчленения её тела и повторной сборки была чрезвычайной. Несмотря на то, что у неё была способность достигать своих целей любой ценой, она не научила себя способности к новшествам, способности создавать новые техники. Каждая техника была «монументальной работой», которую лидер совершенствовал всю свою жизнь, но она изучила их все за несколько лет, к презрению её соотечественников. Она показала: *Забания: Ложное Сердцебиение *Забания: Кибер Фантазия *Забания: Ихор Грёз *Забания: Яд Обманчивого Тела (упоминание) Ссылки ランク：Ｅ〜Ａ 種別：対人・対軍宝具 レンジ：－ 肉体を自在に変質させ、過去に紡がれし１８の御業を再現する能力。 実際は過酷な肉体改造なども行われていたが、英霊化にあたり肉体を自在に変質させる形となった。 オリジナルの御業と比べで威力が上か下かはケースバケースとなる。}} }} en:Assassin (Fate/strange fake)